ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EUWC Hall of Fame
The EUWC Hall of Fame '''was created as a showcase of the greatest talent in the history of the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation Introduction In the past there have been many superstars who have stood out as some of the greatest the world had to offer. This is a place to honor those wrestlers who stepped inside an EUWC ring and through thick and thin did everything they could to make their careers stronger and to make the EUWC one of the greatest leagues in the world. Hall of Fame Inductions will take place during November, February, May and August of each year. If you have what it takes to be among the elite, one day your superstar may be featured on the EUWC Hall of Fame... Inductees Up to the inductions in 2003, the following superstars were members of the Hall: STEALTH '''Time In EUWC: June 1996 – Present Highlights: 7x World Heavyweight Champion, 2x World Tag Team Champion, 1x International Champion To say that STEALTH had a successful career would be the grandest understatement ever made. His career spanned several promotions but no matter where he went, one thing remained the same... His level of success. Debuting in CFPW in November 1995, STEALTH started out at the bottom as everyone would. Working his way up the ranks he finally received his first shot at gold, when he squared off with "The Billion Dollar Man" Fred Rogers over the vacant Internet Championship. STEALTH was victorious and this was the beginning of his rise to the top. Soon after, STEALTH both the CFPW and EUWC World Heavyweight Titles. And other belts followed as if falling from the sky. In total, STEALTH at one time or another, carried 37 Championships. A feat that is not easily matched by any other superstar. One of the things that made STEALTH so famous and unstoppable, was the formation of a super stable known as the Apocalypse! STEALTH began the Apocalypse in the CFPW where he joined with The Crow, The Chaos Factor and several others to unite against the rest of the CFPW. Soon after that, the Apocalypse joined the EUWC and took it by storm. It was around this time that the LCW surfaced and STEALTH brought his band of superstars into the doors of the LCW, where he dominated once again. The Apocalypse's greatest achievement had to come in the GWA, where STEALTH and his partners over-ran the GWA and successfully put it out of business. In 2000, STEALTH could tell that his career was winding down, with a knee injury and a severe back injury slowing him down. STEALTH made several runs back to the top but his injuries always hindered him from breaking his way through the Glass ceiling. His most recent match took place on Main Frame where he sent Jordan Lockhart packing from the EUWC. On October 25, 2003 STEALTH returned to the EUWC on an episode of Main Frame where he was named the new Director of Authority. Now STEALTH must serve the EUWC in a different way... In addition, STEALTH now must counter one of his oldest friends, the former EUWC President and Current Commissioner Matt Pickstock! Will STEALTH's position as Director of Authority be healthy for the EUWC Superstars who have had to suffer through the Regime? Or will STEALTH be the next one to stand alongside Pickstock and his cronies? One thing is for sure, the fans of the EUWC have not seen the last of STEALTH! Don "Heart Throb" Hall Time In EUWC: September 1996 - December 1997 Championships Held: EUWC International Championship, EUWC World Championship (x3), ESWP North American Championship, CFPW World Tag Team Championship Don "HeartThrob" Hall started out as a tag team specialist. His partner then is now his mortal enemy "Loverboy" Lex Shade. After the two dropped the CFPW World Tag Belts, he decided to enter into the singles ranks elsewhere. His first singles title was the UUFWL Lightweight Championship, which he held for three weeks. After he lost that strap, he went back to the CFPW, where he became a dominant wrestler, but couldn't get a title shot. Frustrated by this, he took an offer to come to the EUWC and it's been downhill ever since. It was apparent he was destined for greatness after his debut match in a six man against The Black Panthers and Sweet Daddy Bad Ass, which ended with the Heart Attack. He promptly won two battle royals, one which gave him a shot at X.Plosion for the International Title. After a classic match (Won EUWC Match of the Year), he defeated X.Plosion for the International Title. However, it was only one week later where he won the EUWC World Championship from Fred "The Man" Rogers. Hall defended against all comers for the World Title. He defeated some of the greats in the EUWC to keep that title. He finally lost the belt at Head Bash 97 in a covered steel cage match with STEALTH. He's been in a brutal feud with the Shade Brothers, so he can't make an effort for the World Title yet, but don't count him out. Sweet Daddy Bad Ass Time In EUWC: June 1996 - September 1998 Championships Held: EUWC World Juniorweight Champion (2x), EUWC International Tag Team Champion (with John Shaft) Sweet Daddy BadAss entered the EUWC a month after its inception as the newest member of the There Goes De Neighborhood stable. Initially a raw, inexperienced rookie, he was easy pickens for the more ruthless wrestlers in the EUWC. However, following rigorous training and mid-card experience, he began a rapid rise to the top of the EUWC! His first big break came during a round-robin tournament for the World Juniorweight Title, which he captured with a perfect 3-0 record during the tournament. Following that came a stunning victory over EUWC World Champion STEALTH via countout, one of the first losses ever handed to STEALTH in the EUWC at the time. Sweet Daddy went on to drop the JuniorWeight Title, only to regain in in dramatic fashion once again at Blood Bath '96, beating 3 opponents in a grueling match, despite suffering massive knee injuries earlier in the night. At years' end, he was named EUWC JuniorWeight Wrestler of the Year by his peers in the EUWC. Sweet Daddy BadAss then began teaming up with stablemate John Shaft. Known as "The Legends", they shocked the Apocalypse by dramatically winning the EUWC International Tag Team Titles from The Chaos Factor. Now once again concentrating on singles action, Sweet Daddy BadAss is a classic example of the cream rising to the top of the EUWC. The Black Panthers (Huey P. Newton & Bobby Seale) Time In EUWC: June 1996 - September 1998 Championships Held: '''EUWC World Tag Team Titles (2), Longest reigning EUWC World Tag Team Champions of ALL Time (119 days) The Black Panthers have been one of the most dynamic and popular tag teams to ever grace the EUWC. With the unique combination of Huey P. Newton's strength and power, and Bobby Seale's submission holds and grappling ability, they've carved a niche as an effective working unit. Joining the EUWC during its founding, along with stablemate John Shaft, they quickly ran roughshod over several weaker teams to establish a notoriety as a team to be respected and avoided. Attempting to become the first-ever EUWC International Tag Team Champions, The Black Panthers were sabotaged by The High-Flying Vegetables, sparking a bloody feud that lasted for months. Ultimately, The Black Panthers triumphed by destroying the Vegetables in a Retirement match at UltraBrawl 1, in only 56 seconds! Following the end of that feud, Bobby and Huey were able to concentrate on their ultimate goal: capturing the World Tag Team Titles. Along the way, they dispatched many quality teams, retiring a few, and sending many more to the injury list. Finally, on December 29, 1996 at BattleMania 1, they achieved their dream, winning the EUWC World Tag Team Titles. Currently the longest-reigning tag team champions in EUWC history, Huey and Bobby show no signs of being overtaken in the near future. The Man '''Time In EUWC: June 1996 - September 1998 The brains behind the scenes, The Man is the manager of the highly-successful There Goes De Neighborhood stable. Combining shrewd mangerial savvy with many years of training wrestlers, The Man has guided each member of There Goes De Neighborhood to accolade and success, leading many in the EUWC to refer to it as "The Stable of Champions". He has led the gradual transformation of the stable from its initial status as rulebreaking heels to neutral status, acquiring a considerable fan base in the process. Now, only the sky is the limit for The Man and There Goes De Neighborhood. X.Plosion Time In EUWC: June 1996 - August 1998 Championships Held: EUWC World Heavyweight Champion, EUWC International Champion, UWA World Champion (x2) HICAL Time In EUWC: September 1996 - April 2004 Championships Held: '''EUWC World Champion (4), EUWC International Champion (2), EUWC North American Champion, EUWC Television Champion (2), EUWC Hardcore Champion, EUWC International Tag Team Champion (with Dan Sokolov), EUWC Stable Champion (with Pain Inc.), Multiple CFPW Championships HICAL entered the EUWC alongside "The Man" Fred Rogers. His feuds with STEALTH and YAHOO are legendary. One of the greatest EUWC Superstars of all time, HICAL has cemented himself as the first man to ever hold the EUWC, CFPW and LCW World Titles at the same time. More on HICAL is soon to follow.... "The Russian Bear" Dan Sokolov '''Time In EUWC: September 1996 - August 2000 Championships Held: 'EUWC World Champion (3), EUWC International Champion (4), EUWC Unified Television Champion, EUWC International Tag Team Champion (with HICAL) Ever since he first entered the EUWC, it was made known that Dan Sokolov was not a man to be messed with. Being one of the largest Superstars in EUWC History, The Russian Bear dominated the EUWC roster. On March 30, 1997, Dan Sokolov won his very first title when he ended Tower's 91 day reign as Unified Television Champion at the inaugural Battle of the Weights Pay Per View Event. Later that year, Dan Sokolov won his very first World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Don Hall in May 1997. Since that time, Sokolov won another two World Championships, and four International Championships. Perhaps the one thing Sokolov is best remembered for came at Battle of the Weights III in March 1998... That was the night that Sokolov met Angel of Death one on one. During this match, Sokolov committed an act that will not soon be forgotten by EUWC fans of old... ''AOD and Sokolov lock up in the center of the ring. Sokolov walks AOD into the ropes and whips him off the far side. Sokolov leaps over AOD and hits him with a back elbow. AOD staggers into the corner and Sokolov opens up on him hitting him with a barrage of rights and lefts. Sokolov stomps on AOD. Sokolov pulls AOD up and sits him on the top rope. Sokolov goes for a superplex but AOD throws him off and follows up with a flying elbowdrop. Tony goes for the pin. The ref counts 1...2...kickout. AOD puts Sokolov in a reverse headlock. AOD squeezes harder but Sokolov refuses to give up. Sokolov get to his feet and elbows AOD in the gut three times breaking the hold. Sokolov bounces off the ropes but AOD catches him with a dropkick. AOD picks up Sokolov and executes a devastating powerbomb. AOD goes to the top rope and splashes AOD. Tony gets and signals to the crowd that he is about to finish off Sokolov. The Outlaws appear and push a large casket to ringside. Chameleon punches out Black Widow and AOD starts yelling at them over the top rope. Sokolov comes up from behind and nails AOD with the Bear Drop. The ref counts 1...2...3. The winnner of the match by pinfall..... Sokolov. The Outlaws attack AOD and put him in hand-cuffs and leg-cuffs. They throw him into the casket and lock it shut. They wheel him into the back to a wood-chipper. The Apocalypse arrives and a brawl ensues. Sokolov escapes from the brawl and grabs the casket with AOD still inside and wheels it out of the building and into the street right as a car is coming. The car crashes into the casket!!! The camera quickly leaves the scene. After everything Sokolov has done inside the ring, one thing remains certain... There has never been another monster in the EUWC, quite like The Russian Bear! Jordan Lockhart '''Time In EUWC: September 2001 - July 2003 Championships Held: EUWC World Heavyweight Champion (2), EUWC World Tag Team Champion (with STEALTH), MACW United States, PNW Tag Team, EMWA Television, HKW World Six Man, BRAWL Media, MACW Tag Team, AIWO Intercontinental, AIWO World Heavyweight, CFPW World Heavyweight There was once STEALTH and then there was HICAL, but then came the true ruler of the kingdom that was the EUWC. Jordan Lockhart. Once known as the One and Only and the Destroyer, but when he stormed into EUWC from the dying AIWO he soon became the greatest and at one point the most beloved champion in the long and storied history of EUWC. Jordan in such a short period in comparison to some of his contemporaries in EUWC lore had quickly risen to the top and for a time was the most dominant and respected of EUWC World champions. He brought an element of arrogance and self-assurance that almost made his rivals sick. For some reason that same attitude had made the people (the fans) love him as their arrogant, yet honorable hero. His wars with Buck Naked and of course the violent and bloody feud with STEALTH were the true highlights of his career in EUWC. Buck Naked had to be the biggest thorn in Jordan's side as he almost always seemed to be outmatched by Lockhart, but always seemed to come away with the victory and at one point he took the biggest of all victories... He ended Lockhart's career and first title reign in a match that had been severely marred with controversy (due to STEALTH's interference). Jordan left after the loss to Buck, it was on his own terms in fact that he would leave if he lost. When the truth of his attacker was revealed to be STEALTH, he came back to seek his vengeance on the man who crossed him. Lockhart and STEALTH chased, assaulted and left each other bloody messes until finally they met in a battle to bring it all to an end. In that three storied cage violence was waged upon each other and after nearly a year of skirmishes between the two Jordan came away the winner. Jordan's last few months were not among his best. He had won the world title from his good friend Rob Sampson, but things seemed to be spiraling out of control. The man who stood tall and proud over this kingdom he ruled had begun to fall. He did finally avenge himself for the two years of torment against Buck Naked by nearly killing him in a match. All alone in the EUWC with a literal army of new faces charging after him it was only a matter of time when one of them dethroned him. After Paul Doom's victory over him for the world title. Jordan had continued spiraling downward until one last time with his hated nemesis, STEALTH, had finally brought the end of his career. The balance of 2003 has come and is nearly gone and for months not even a whisper of Jordan Lockhart has been made... Will there be any further chapters to his saga? Will the honorable champion return? Or will a mere shadow of his once great self make it's presence known? Questions are all that people have for now, whether they get answered or not is up to only one man... Sean Taylor Time In EUWC: March 2003 – Present ' Championships Held:' EUWC World Heavyweight Champion (2x), EUWC International Champion (2x & Longest Reigning International Champion of All Time, Undisputed Greatest Double Champion of All Time. Sean Talyor entered the EUWC looking to make a name for himself while proving that you don't need to break the rules to do so. After a couple of singles matches, he entered into a tag team with Scott Samson. However, after losing in the finals of the EUWC Tag Team Title Tournament, Taylor and Samson split and went their different ways. Sean retired and became an EUWC referee. During his tenure as a referee, Taylor had altercations with Tony "The Hitman" DeLucci. This led to a match between the two and the winner would receive an International Title shot. Taylor won the match and was primed to face Nick Marshall for the belt but Marshall got injured and that left the International title vacant. It was determined that Taylor would face the winner of a tournament to crown a new champion. Damien Dante Stone defeated Taylor in that match but Taylor would come back and get revenge defeating DDS the following month to become the EUWC International Champion. Using his wrestling abilities and his rulebook Taylor defended the title against Samuel Roundtree in the Stairway to Hell match and then against Cole Justice the following month. As of Halloween 2003, Sean Talyor became the longest reigning EUWC International Champion. Taylor enters the EUWC Hall of Fame as the result of an on-line poll where the fans the EUWC chose from seven of the biggest names in the EUWC. Matt Pickstock - EUWC Founder & Owner Time In EUWC: June 1996 – Present Titles Held: EUWC President (June 1996 - March 2003), EUWC Commissioner (March 2003 – Present) On June 22, 1996, a man opened the doors to the evolution of wrestling we have all grown to know and love. On that night, the Electronic Universal Wrestling Corporation began. The EUWC was ridden with success right off the bat. Matt Pickstock signed top superstars like STEALTH, X.Plosion, and The Black Panthers. The EUWC ran under Matt Pickstock for years. This is the man who brought us Monday Night Brawl, Friday Fray, Wednesday Night Havoc n Hell, Saturday Night Super Clash, EUWC Extreme and Main Frame! Matt saw money in the great Apocalypse vs Badd Company feud which was headlined by Don Hall battling STEALTH in a covered steel cage. Thanks to Pickstock's brilliant business talents, the EUWC worked a long partnership with the Cyber Federation of Professional Wrestling (CFPW) and the Limestone City Wrestling (LCW). These two partnerships culminated in three separate cross federation PPVs. The first came in February 1997 as the EUWC vs CFPW presented When World's Collide! Then in August 1997, the EUWC vs LCW presented Net Wars 1997! And finally the three were brought together in February 1998 with EUWC vs CFPW vs LCW: When World's Collide... AGAIN! On all three occasions the EUWC came out on top with the majority of victories. In 2001, Matt purchased the Aftershock International Wrestling Organization and joined it with the EUWC. After months of fierce battles between EUWC and AIWO superstars, Matt purchased the CFPW World Championship and created a gigantic Unification Match between AIWO, CFPW and the EUWC World Heavyweight Champion. In 2002, Matt came into financial difficulties, forcing the EUWC to be put up for sale. Nearly a year later, Keith Jackson purchased the EUWC and hired Pickstock as the Commissioner of the EUWC. Currently using his Commissioner power to help him and his Regime stable, Pickstock is still a big part of the EUWC. In the future, as superstars come and go, one thing remains the same... Matt Pickstock will always be a part of the EUWC. Possible Considerations In February 2004, plans were made to induce the following superstars into the Hall of Fame: * "The Eradicator" Erik Kelly (EUWC Nomination) * "Mr. Main Event" Rob Sampson (EUWC Nomination) * John Shaft (EUWC Nomination) * Lord Alucard (EUWC Superstar Nomination) * Angel of Death (EUWC Superstar Nomination) However this never came into fruitition as the company decided to abandon the idea. Category:EUWC Media